Please Don't
by vetreadgnp
Summary: "Jadilah kekasihku, ming" mohonnya "Maafkan aku, kyu" tolaknya lalu pergi dengan senyum itu...


**Please Don't**

Cast: - Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Choi Siwon

- Kwon Yuri

- Other Cast

Genre: romance/angst

(Anggap mereka semua 5 tahun lebih muda, kecuali Yuri. Anggap Yuri seumuran sama Siwon, sungmin, eunhyuk, dan donghae)

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS YAOI BOYS X BOYS! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

_Summary: "Jadilah kekasihku, ming" mohonnya "Maafkan aku, kyu" tolaknya lalu pergi dengan senyum itu..._

"aaakkh...kyuuhhh phelanhhh..." pinta Sungmin sambil mendesah

"ahhh...minghhh you are so sexyhh" goda Kyuhyun

"akhhh...samphhhhaiiiii...CHO KYUHYUN HENTIKAN MIMPI BODOH NAN MESUM MU ITU!" teriak Cho Ahra yang notabennya sebagai nuna Kyuhyun.

"nghhh...berhentilah berteriak seperti itu, nuna. Kau menghancurkan mimpi indahku" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan selimut dan gulingnya.

"apa kau bilang? Mimpi indah? Bangunlah dan langsung mandi!" perintah Ahra. "aku malas, nun" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik selimutnya. "yakkk! Apa-apaan kau ini?" teriak Ahra menarik selimut Kyuhyun. "lepaskan!" teriak Kyuhyun. "kyaaa! Bukannya sekarang kau ada jadwal kuliah, eoh?" ingat Ahra. "biarkan! Sekarang lepaskan selimutku, nun!" acuh Kyuhyun. "ohhh begitu rupanya. Jadi kau tidak mau kuliah? Trus bagaimana dengan nasib Bunny-mu, eoh?" goda Ahra. "atau kau ingin meninggalkannya dan memberikannya kepada orang lain, eoh?" lanjut Ahra sambil tersenyum bagaikan iblis berwajah bidadari. "ANDWAE!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari 'pekerjaan' nya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan kekuatan lari Eyeshield 21. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN BUNNY-KU KEPADA SI PENDETA ITU!" lanjut Kyuhyun yang berteriak dari kamar mandi. "bagus. Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di ruang makan" jawab Ahra tak kalah lantangnya.

"aku berangkat dulu ya, nun" kata Kyuhyun dari mobil Ferrari merahnya

"hati-hati ya, kyu. Titip salam ke Bunny-mu" jawab Ahra

"baiklah. Bye, nun"

"bye"

"hoam..."

"minnie!" teriak Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tidak mengagetkan Sungmin

"eh, hyukkie. Tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini"

"kenapa kau tidak kaget?"

"haha. Aku sudah biasa dikagetkan olehmu hyukkie. Jadi bisa dibilang aku sudah kebal dengan 'kedatang' mu yang seperti itu"

"huh... kau tidak seru, minnie"

"hahahaha, bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya?"

"hubunganmu dengan donghae"

"ya masih tetap seperti biasa. Hanya berteman"

"apa kau tidak punya niat untuk berpacaran dengannya"

"ada sih, banyak malahan"

"lalu?"

"lalu apanya?"

"kenapa kau tidak menembaknya saja?"

"aku tidak cukup berani"

"ohhh begitu"

Tiba-tiba saja...BRUK!

"KYAAAA~!" sungmin menjerit kencang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menindihnya dari belakang dan membuat dirinya menjadi menunduk ke arah meja kantin

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU INI, BODOH!"

"tidak mau minnie ku sayang~"

"CEPAT LEPASKAN ATAU AKU AKAN BERTERIAK!"

"kau tadi baru saja berteriak kan minnie~" kyuhyun menyeringai seram

"CEPAT LEPASKAN ATAU KAU TAK BOLEH MENEMUIKU LAGI!"

"baiklah~" kyuhyun pasrah dan pura pura memasang wajah murung

Kyuhyun yang berwajah tanpa dosa itu langsung duduk di sebelah sungmin dan meminum minuman eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikan pemiliknya yang sedang menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'itu minuman milikku!'. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bodoh dan langsung mengembalikan minuman itu kepada pemilik sesungguhnya. "minnie~ saranghae~" ucap kyuhyun sambil membentuk bentuk hati dengan jari jari panjang nya itu. "ansaranghae, kyu" jawab sungmin tak peduli yang sedang menatap ke arah lapangan tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah, ia pun langsung menarik bahu sungmin untuk bertemu pandang dengannya

Chuu~

Seketika pipi sungmin memerah dan saat itu juga kyuhyun yang telah berbuat-yang-menurutnya-sangat-wajar itu langsung tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebuah lolipop berukuran besar. "KYAAAA~! PERGI KAU CHO KYUHYUN BODOH!" sungmin melotot sambil memegangi pipinya yang mungkin saja semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "tidak akan minnie~" kyuhyun pun hanya mengedipkan mata kiri nya sambil tersenyum, fan-fan kyuhyun yang sedang melewati mereka dan tanpa sengaja melihat kyuhyun melakukan itu langsung menjerit histeris dan beberapa diantaranya ada yg mengeluarkan darah dari hidung(?). Memang kyuhyun adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa di universitas itu. Mulai dari wajah tampan nya dan penuh dengan kharisma, postur badannya yg tinggi dan sedikit berisi, dan juga jangan lupa kepintaran nya yg tiada tandingannya itu membuat dia banyak dipuji puji orang.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun hanya mencium pipi kanan sungmin, tapi karna sungmin yg sangat kaget akan hal itu pun langsung berteriak kencang sambil memukul dada kyuhyun. Sungmin pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah lapangan, tiba tiba ponsel sungmin berbunyi...

"halo?"

"sungmin-ssi, apakah malam ini kau ada acara?"  
"tidak, kenapa?"

"bagus. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu jam 5 sore, ok?"

"baiklah"

Sungmin pun menutup sambungan telpon itu dan langsung menyeruput minumannya dengan cepat

"sungmin telpon tadi dari siapa?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran. "pasti dari siwon" timpal kyuhyun dengan wajah ketusnya. "ya! Kau benar cho kyuhyun! Kalian tau betapa senangnya aku? Aku seperti seakan-akan pergi ke surga" sungmin antusias menceritakan sambil berbinar binar. 'Cih!' decak kyuhyun sebal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "ada apa dengan anak itu? aneh sekali" sungmin hanya menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. "tidak tahu" jawab eunhyuk sambil mengedikkan bahunya

Kyuhyun hanya sebal ketika melihat sungmin menerima dengan mudahnya ajakan siwon itu. Dia sangat tidak percaya ketika siwon mengajak sungmin melalui ponsel itu, kyuhyun sendiri saja tidak pernah berani mengajak sungmin kemana-mana, kecuali dengan donghae dan eunhyuk. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju atap dan pada saat itu kyuhyun melihat donghae sedang menatap langit sambil tiduran.

"sedang apa kau disini, hae? Tidak ada kelas?" kyuhyun ikut berbaring di samping donghae

"tidak, hanya ingin bersantai saja. Aku bosan dengan pelajaran yg itu itu saja"

"hahahaha kau sangat berani ternyata. Padahal bukannya sekarang kau sedang ada pelajaran dosen Shin?"

"hahahaha memang ada. Sekali-kali menentangnya nggak apa-apa kan? Hahaha"

"..."

"kau sendiri kenapa tidak ke kelas? Sudah bosan belajar, hah?"

"tidak, hanya saja aku muak dengan seseorang di dalam kelas"

"siapa? Biar aku tebak, pasti Choi Siwon?"

"kau benar hae. Tumben sekali kau pintar. Hahaha"

"hei kau tuan cho! Aku ini memang pintar sejak dulu, sayangnya tidak terlalu menonjolkan kepintaranku, tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu, dapat menjawab pertanyaan tanpa perlu melihat catatan, dan lain-lain"

"hahahaha kau bisa saja hae. Tapi terkadang aku ingin menjadi biasa-biasa saja" kyuhyun tertawa garing

"ngomong-ngomong, ada berapa orang yg sudah kau buat mimisan? Hahaha. Pasti kurang lebih 12 orang" donghae tertawa kecil dan mencoba menghibur

"ya kurang lebih segitu hahaha"

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam untuk sejenak dan menikmati angin yg berhembus pelan mengenai wajah mereka. Kyuhyun yg mempunyai banyak beban pikiran pun serasa otaknya sedikit meringan.

"aku harus segera ke kelas" kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan langsung membersihkan debu yg ada di jaketnya

"oh ya kyu, tadi kamu di panggil sama dosen Shin di ruangannya setelah jam kuliah selesai"

"baiklah" kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kelasnya dengan terburu-buru

Kyuhyun berlari lagi untuk yg kedua kalinya dalam hari ini. Dia berlari menuju ruangan dosen Shin setelah dosen Ahn menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya tadi. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan dosen Shin, kyuhyun menunduk sambil mengatur napasnya yg tidak beraturan itu. Uap-uap putih keluar dengan sangat cepat dari mulutnya, karna sekarang sedang musim dingin di Korea. Kyuhyun merapikan lagi syalnya dan kemudian dia masuk ke dalam

"selamat sore, dosen Shin"

"sore, cho kyuhyun. Silahkan duduk" dosen Shin menyuruh kyuhyun untuk duduk di hadapan nya dengan meja kerjanya sebagai pembatasnya

"ada apa dosen Shin memanggil saya?"  
"begini. Kamu tau kan kalo kamu memiliki kemampuan alami dalam hal pelajaran?"

"iya, lalu?" kyuhyun menaikan sedikit alisnya karna bingung dengan kata kata dosen Shin

"kampus kita merekomendasikanmu untuk meneruskan kuliah di Cambridge of University" dosen Shin menarik napas perlahan, lalu melanjutkan kata katanya "jadi semester berikutnya, kamu akan meneruskan di sana selama 4 tahun. Bagaimana? Apa kamu setuju?" dosen Shin bertanya dengan penuh harapan

"..." kyuhyun terdiam sambil mencerna kata kata dosen Shin. Kuliah di Cambridge katanya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Batik kyuhyun.

"apa kau menyetujui nya, cho kyuhyun?"

"i...iya" jawab kyuhyun gugup

"baiklah, minggu depan kamu segera menghadap pak kepala kampus"

"baik"

"sekarang kamu boleh keluar"

"terima kasih banyak, dosen Shin" kyuhyun senang bukan main. Ternyata mimpinya menjadi nyata. Berkuliah di kampus terkenal di seluruh dunia! Dia masih tetap tak percaya akan seperti ini. Namun dia mengingat-ngingat lagi semester berikutnya itu kapan? Ah aku tak peduli. Batin kyuhyun yg sedang memikirkan gimana nantinya dia di sana. Senang rasanya bagi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan langkah senang menuju mobilnya dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya

Pukul 17:23 KST, ahra yg baru pulang dari toko butiknya di daerah Myeongdong. Ahra menghempaskan tubuh letihnya itu di sofa yg muat untuk 3 orang di ruang tamunya, lalu ahra melepaskan mantel berbulu nya itu dan juga syal nya dan menaruhnya di sampingnya. Cuaca hari ini memang terbilang cukup dingin, suhunya sekitar 12°C dan cukup untuk membuat ahra kedinginan. Ahra pun tak lupa melepas sepatu bermerk nya itu di samping pintu. 'Ting..Tong' suara bel rumah terdengar kencang. 'siapa itu? tidak tahu apa kalo lagi ingin tidur' batin ahra kesal sambil berjalan menuju pintunya "sia...KYUHYUN!" teriak ahra ketika melihat adik nya itu yg keliatan seperti patung es batu. Ahra langsung membopongnya menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan nya. "ada apa, kyu? Kenapa kamu seperti ini?" ahra khawatir sambil terus mencoba menghangatkan kyuhyun. "...tadi...rrr...mobilku mogok di jalan...dan tidak mau jalan...rrr...jadi aku jalan dari sana sampai sini...rrr...tapi di luar hujan...rrr...salju...rrr..." kyuhyun menggigil dengan hebatnya, kyuhyun makin mempererat selimut tebal itu agar merasa lebih hangat. "aigoo..." jawab ahra singkat tapi menggambarkan kekhawatirannya. "nuna...tolong...rrr...panaskan susu...rrr..." kyuhyun masih tetap menggigil. "baiklah" ahra langsung berlari menuju dapur dan menghangatkan susu coklat di microwave.

Kyuhyun tertidur pulas di ruang tengah dengan membuat dirinya menjadi gumpalan menggunakan selimutnya, sebelumnya ia sudah meminum habis susunya yg diberikan nunanya itu sampai tidak tersisa sedikitpun. Ahra yg melihat itupun sudah mulai tidak khawatir lagi dan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Sungmin tersenyum diam-diam di dalam mobil siwon. Sebelumnya, siwon menjemput sungmin sesuai jadwal yg sudah ditetapkan siwon tadi pagi melalui telpon itu. Tepat jam 5 sore, siwon datang menjemput sungmin menggunakan mobil kesayangannya, siwon hanya menggunakan celana casual dengan kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu yg di tutupi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan sepatu coklat. Sungmin yg hanya menggunakan celana casual, baju lengan panjang putih yg ditutupi oleh kemeja lengan pendek merah dan juga jaketnya coklatnya, dan tak lupa juga dia memakai sepatu casual putihnya itu (plis jan bayangin). Siwon melihat sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum manis. Sungmin yg melihat itu hanya bisa tersipu malu "apa kau tidak kedinginan, siwon-ssi?" tanya sungmin takut-takut. "tidak, aku sudah terbiasa" jawab siwon tersenyum. "baiklah" sungmin hanya menunduk malu. Lalu, siwon langsung menarik sungmin menuju mobilnya.

Selama di perjalanan, siwon dan sungmin tidak membicarakan apapun, hanya ada rasa canggung diantara keduanya. Sama sekali tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya hembusan napas yg mengepul diantara keduanya. Apa yg harus aku ucapkan nanti? Batin sungmin bingung. Sesampainya di tempat yg dituju, siwon keluar terlebih dahulu untuk membuka pintu buat sungmin. Sungmin yg kaget hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"sudah sampai, sungmin-ssi" siwon hanya tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu mobil

"iya" jawab sungmin malu-malu

Mereka berduapun duduk di dalam cafe yg berada di tengah kota seoul, mereka lalu memesan pesanan untuk mereka cicipi.

"sungmin-ssi?"

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi, panggil saja sungmin atau ming" kata sungmin tersenyum sambil membenarkan jaketnya itu

"baiklah, sungmin. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu"

"membicarakan apa?"

"sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, karna di kampus aku tidak terlalu punya banyak teman yg bisa untuk berbagi cerita. Jadi aku membawamu kesini untuk itu"

"oh... baiklah, kau ingin menceritakan apa?"

"sebenarnya, aku mencintai seseorang"

"...siapa?" sungmin hanya terdiam sesaat dan langsung berbicara lagi  
"nanti kamu pasti akan tau"

Pesanan mereka pun datang, tak lama kemudian seorang penyanyi cafe datang sambil membawa sebuah gitar, mungkin dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pengunjung cafe itu. Bukannya itu Kwon Yuri? Batin sungmin sambil menatap gadis diatas panggung yg menggunakan kaos putih oblong dan jaket mantel berbulunya dan jangan lupa celana jeans nya. "perkenalkan nama saya Kwon Yuri, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk malam hari yg dingin ini" yuri lalu memainkan gitarnya dengan penuh perasaan.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friend in need_

_You can count on me like on, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And i know when i need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_And you'll be there_

_Cause that's what friend are suppose to do oh yeah~_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_Yeah yeah_

Suara merdu nyanyian yuri dan gitarnya itu mengalun merdu memenuhi seluruh ruangan cafe itu, hampir semua pengunjung terhanyut oleh alunan musik dan suara yuri, tak terkecuali siwon. Ya, siwon sangat menikmati nyanyian dari seorang gadis itu karna dia menyukai gadis itu. Sungmin hanya menikmati alunan musik gitar itu sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya. Sungmin pun sesekali melirik ke arah siwon, dan ternyata siwon sangat memperhatikan yuri dari awal hingga dia turun dari panggung. Setelah selesai, siwon baru menyadari kalau dirinya sedari tadi di lihat oleh sungmin, sungmin yg mengetahui akan hal itu langsung membuang muka ke arah yg lain. "dia" ucap siwon singkat. "apa?" tanya sungmin bingung. "dia" ulang siwon sambil memperhatikan ke arah yuri. "siapa? Yuri?" tanya sungmin lagi sambil memperhatikan yuri juga. "iya" siwon hanya tersenyum. "kenapa dengan yuri?" tanya sungmin sepolos mungkin(?). "dia...suaranya bagus, permainan gitarnya juga keren" jawab siwon sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sungmin. "oh..." sungmin hanya dapat ber-Oh ria.

Keesokannya, kyuhyun yg sudah sembuh dari penyakit kedinginanya(?) itu langsung menuju kampus dengan senangnya, karna mimpi nya untuk kuliah di universitas ternama di inggris akhirnya tercapai. Dengan langkah senang, kyuhyun mengitari halaman kampus dengan, karna dia takut kedinginan lagi akhirnya dia memakai baju 3 lapis plus jaket hijau tua kesayangannya itu. Langkahnya pun terhenti ketika melihat dua orang cowo yg sangat dia kenal itu sedang mengobrol di bawah bukit, kyuhyun yg penasaran pun langsung menuruni bukit dan mengumpet di bawah pohon besar yg tidak berdaun itu. kyuhyun memang sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan, tapi dia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah kedua orang itu dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius ketika seorang cowo yg lebih pendek dan terbilang bantet itu menundukkan wajahnya yg terlihat murung, salah satunya pun yg lebih tinggi dan bisa dibilang mempunyai badan atletis itupun hanya bisa memegang bahu si cowo bantet. Ya, mereka berdua adalah sungmin dan siwon. Kyuhyun yg melihat sungmin bersama siwon itu pun langsung memasang wajah marah, dan kyuhyun menjadi marah ketika kyuhyun melihat sungmin seperti menangis sambil menutup mukanya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin sekali langsung berlari dan memeluk sungmin dengan erat, tetapi niatnya terhenti dan berubah menjadi sangat marah. Tampang nya mengisyaratkan sebuah kemarahan yg sangat besar ketika ia melihat siwon tiba-tiba memeluk sungmin dengan erat. Tiba-tiba...

"SHIREO! JEONGMAL SHIREO, SIWON!"

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
